


Some (First) Steps

by YuuiC



Series: Minake week 2019 (English) [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Depression, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Minake Week, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Special dates are made to be celebrated - and the presents are not always luxurious, covered in bright wrapping paper or fancy ribbons. What Minato really liked were simple things and some surprises (or some small progress).[Minake week - Day 2 - Birthday]





	Some (First) Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alguns (primeiros) passos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068280) by [YuuiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC). 



> Again, I don't have enough words to thanks [Hyakunana](https://twitter.com/HyakunanaArts) and [Eigaon](https://twitter.com/eigaon) for this translation! They're so sweet and lovely  
> <3 REALLY, THANK YOU! I'm in debit with you all ;w; I hope you call can like it <3 I just loved this canon divergence I made in this week, Akechi & Minato have a good dynamics in this and I fell in love with them!

"Your birthday is close, no?" The question wasn't meant to offend. However, no matter how many years passed, it always seemed to bother.

Akechi kept staring at his cup of coffee, his arms crossed on the table, him leaning over them.

I rest my face on my hand, pouting. In moments like this, I would like to enter in his head and read each of his thoughts. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience, I suppose, but certainly it would give me better direction than the opaque of his eyes.

I waited, _yearned_ for an answer. Yet, his breathing was all I received. I sighed, reiterating: "Your birthday is close, no? I was planning to do something together. Not anything wondrous. Perhaps a movie?"

Finally, Goro looked up at me, curiosity crossing through his eyes. "A movie is... a good idea, I guess." He straightened up, reclining back on the couch. "I don't have any movie in mind, though."

"I think _Detective Pikachu_ will still be playing."

I watched how his eyes widened, and Goro moved the cup away from his lips, placing it on the saucer to not let it drop when he exclaimed, " _Pokémon_?! Seriously, senpai?"

I shrugged, chuckling at his incredulous expression. The exaggerated frown of his eyebrows was the funniest part.

"Well, nothing against it, I guess. But... it's not much my style."

"It's about detectives. What's the problem with being a Pikachu?"

He wrenched his expression again.

"It's a date, then! I _bet_ you will love it."

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and I laughed. "Alright, I don't mind. If it's fun, it will be worth it." A deep sigh left his lips and the smile died on mine. "You know, senpai... I really appreciate your effort to make me happy on this date. But... it won't be a good one anyway." .

A silence fell onto us. It was disturbing, heavy, almost touchable. Goro rested his face on his hands and turned to stare out the window beside us, watching the passer-by. I mimicked him after some time, squinting my eyes from the strong light that cut through the glass.

"I-" Goro started, taking a deep breath. I glanced at him from the side, attentive to his words. "Every year, I think how much my mother would have been better off if I wasn't born. Maybe a miscarriage... or something. Since she couldn't get a legal one."

"In the end, you were born." An ironic puff. "Are you sure that she didn't like you?"

"Regardless if she liked me or not, I was one of her reasons to suicide."

I tutted while he straightened up again, turning to look at his cup, now empty. "You shouldn't claim that so readily." His shoulders fell, giving up. "I mean, you _do have_ an _asshole_ father anyway. Your mother's suicide surely was influenced by him; just like your fucked mental state."

"As far as I am concerned, thanks." A waitress passed by us and Goro asked for one more coffee, along with pancakes. I also asked for another milkshake. "Your life would be much better if I didn't have a fucked mental state, isn't that true? Senpai."

"We already had this talk, more than once, by the way." The crimson eyes were challenging me. But I wasn't intimidated; I let them provoke me, and showed some reassuring feeling in return. "I don't care about it. I'm here because I want to help you." I waited for a moment, noticing his shoulders dropping again. "And the best part is that your therapist agrees with it."

"Fortunately." He sighed, carefully rubbing his hand on his neck. "I have to thank you for it as well."

 "At your service." I smiled, satisfied. Goro brushed his hair with his fingers, slightly blushing. "You know..." I started, calling his attention back. "I have been thinking." .

"No offense, senpai, but every time you think, it's not very beneficial for me."

I frowned, pouting. And, for the first time that day, Goro smiled. "Don't make that face at me!"

"It's the only face I have."

 I stuck out my tongue. The waitress arrived with our orders, looking suspiciously at us. I waited until she left to proceed: "Back on topic, I was thinking and... I have one more proposal to make."

"I don't want a birthday party. Neither presents nor a romantic dinner." Goro said pointedly, too serious for my liking. I pouted again, but he didn't waver.

"Well... yes, it was about a present." He sighed while eating the pancake, not looking at me anymore. He always did that when I mentioned something like this. "Goro... I understand your problem with birthdays and presents, but... y'know? If you don't let yourself celebrate, at least let those who care please you for once."

"I..." He gazed me, blinking slowly. The pause took way too long, and made him give up on what he was going to say, shoving another piece of pancake into his mouth instead.

"Well... I know you hate presents, but maybe this one will make you reconsider."

"What could it be, after all? For you to bring up this conversation now, senpai, it must be something grandiose. And, so I hope, not expensive."

"Actually, it won't cost me anything." Goro raised an eyebrow, suspicious. I let my smile grow and, slowly, touched my face before I announced: "Why don't you come live with me?"

I narrowed my eyes when the sound of the fork hitting the table broke the ambiance, Goro choking on his pancake in the process. I waited until he recovered, taking a long gulp of his coffee before answering:

" _Senpai_!" The incredulous look in his eyes was matched only by the intensity of the pink flush taking his cheeks. "T-that is..." He looked down, bewildered. "I will just mess up."

"I don't think so." I began drinking my milkshake in that moment, the sound of the straw interrupting our conversation with a soothing noise. "The truth is that I can't stand you living in that _cubicle_ you call an apartment. And I know that it's not worth it for you to find another place, because the rent would be impossible, besides the arrangement."

Goro paid attention to me, disbelief consuming his features, his chest rising and falling painfully for anyone to see - he was questioning my words, measuring each one of them.

"For that reason..." I continued, pulling repeatedly at the straw in my glass, dissolving the ice cream. "I have been thinking if it really wouldn't be better if we move in. It would be easier for both sides, I suppose. And... I think it would help a lot during your crises."

I noticed how Goro's gaze became heavier. He looked away from me. I dropped my shoulders - I knew that he saw this as a burden. On the other hand, I only saw it as another side of him; a side I was willing to take care of - it was a deal I did with him and myself when we started all of this.

"I really worry about you when you have your crises. I wanted to stay closer so I can help you more. It was... one of the first things that I considered when I first thought of this proposal." I rest my arms on the table, staring at my milkshake as I reflected: "Of course, it's not the main reason, but it was something I seriously took into account.”

"I'm sorry for asking, but... What would be the main reason? If that isn't it."

I looked up at Goro, his analytical eyes practically dissecting me as he drank another gulp from the cup. I smiled wickedly, answering:

"It's easier for us to fuck this way."

 _Puff_. He almost spat his coffee.

 _So easy_.

I waited until he recovered from the coughs and looked at me again to continue: "The idea is really for us to be close. And to take you away from that apartment so you can have a better condition. Of course, you can take the time you need to think over it, but know that the call is up to you and the doors are open whenever you want.” I concluded, turning my full attention back to the milkshake.

The silence between us now was doubtful, yet less bothersome than the previous one. The sound of my milkshake going through the straw was almost a melody.

"Hey, senpai..."

I turned my eyes up the instant I was called, leaving my straw to answer him.

In that moment, I realized how _close_ those crimson eyes were - glued on me. I felt his fingers thread with mine and, before I could say anything, Goro touched his lips against mine.

He pressed them gently, held my top lip between his and softly pulled at it, turning to press them together with a bit more force. His fingers caressed mine, delicate, warm.

When I thought of responding to it, Goro drew back, returning to lean on the couch behind him. The smile that passed by his face was the brightest I had seen in months - and his eyes certainly were wet with tears, even though none had  crossed his face. "I... would be very happy to live with you, senpai."

_Ah._

_Aah._

"Be welcome, then."


End file.
